nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Flank
To flank is to be directly on the other side of a character who is being threatened by another character. A flanking attacker gains a +2 flanking bonus on attack rolls against the defender. A rogue can sneak attack a defender that she is flanking. I'm not sure if the definition is correct. Imho it should be a character who is directly attacking another character. For example enemies don't get the +2 flanking bonus if you're performing the Whirlwind Attack. Is a character who performs a whirlwind attack open to sneack attacks? What about spellcasters? Do you get the +2 attack bonus if you attack a spellcaster who is casting spells (at someone else)? This makes me think that 'to flank someone' and 'sneak attack someone' are independent. *to flank a character: character has to attack someone else, *sneack attack a character: character isn't attacking you. Perhaps the whole flanking thing needs more testing.--Kamiryn 04:37, 7 January 2006 (PST) *The Flank description is correct. This definition (pre-Austicke modification) is from the D&D PHB, and can also be found on WotC's site in its D&D Glossary. The key portion people are not paying attention to is " threatened by another character." :Flanking and Sneak attack are semi-independent. If you are flanking someone, you are able to sneak attack them. That's the extent of their interdependence. :Full Threaten definition: "To be able to attack in melee without moving from your current space. A creature typically threatens all squares within its natural reach, even when it is not its turn to take an action. For a Medium or Small creature this usually includes all squares adjacent to its space. Larger creatures threaten more squares, while smaller creatures may not threaten any squares except their own." :--Countess Terra 14:00, 7 January 2006 (PST) :* But afaik the 'threatened by another character' part is wrong. You have to attack another character and then other characters can flank you. If you don't attack directly you can't be flanked (enemies don't get the +2 AB bonus).--Kamiryn 08:20, 9 January 2006 (PST) ::* Eh, regardless of how correct in D&D it is, its implementation in Neverwinter Nights is a bit different. Let's remove the threaten part. After thinking on it further, I realize that since threatening has no real meaning in NWN, it's a bad definition. How does this look? --Countess Terra 08:36, 9 January 2006 (PST) :::* That's good now. Still I think it is not that easy in NWN (or better: I do not know how it really is). For example enemies don't get the +2 bonus if you perform the whirlwind attack (worth a note perhaps?). Are there other actions where enemies don't get the bonus. If A and B are attacking each other with spells do you get the +2 bonus? Or do they have to use weapons? Is 'to flank someone' the same as 'to get the +2 bonus'? :::: Another thing: Dwarven Defenders with Defensive Awareness II cannot be flanked. I think that should be added to the notes (I leave it to you since it's more or less your article).--Kamiryn 09:55, 9 January 2006 (PST) ::::* Enemies shouldn't get a +2 Flanking bonus if you perform WW because you're not attacking an enemy. I don't know if that's actually worth a mention. And yes, flanking someone is to get the +2 bonus. Otherwise you're not (technically) flanking them according to NWN/D&D. The DwD thing should be added, but you know you could add it yourself. It's not my article. It's the Wiki's. --Countess Terra 14:38, 9 January 2006 (PST) Flat-footed Are those subject to flanking really counted as flatfooted? AFAIK they still retain the Dexterity and Dodge bonuses to AC. --Countess Terra 20:19, 3 April 2006 (PDT) *That's the impression I got from most fighting characters since only my rogue character with uncanny dodge retained dex when surrounded. I'm quite sure I lost all tumble and dodge boni. If the effect is due to the +2 AB from flanking then my edit on the article is certainly wrong and should be replaced. I'm not sure how to test this though... Harleyquin 08:55, 4 April 2006 (PDT) *Here's a test I have performed: : Human 12 Bard (10 dex, 15 Tumble) : +1 Full Plate, +1 Tower Shield, Ring of Protection +2, Amulet of Natural Armor +2, Gloves of Blinding Strike (+4 armor ac, does not stack with plate, haste), Boots of the SunSoul +3 : Greater Swordsman Belt (20/- slashing), Ring of Lesser Power (5/- fire/ice/lit, +1 regen) : AC = 10 + 9 armor (plate) + 4 shield (shield) + 2 deflection (ring) + 2 natural (amulet) + 4 dodge (haste) + 3 dodge (boots) + 3 dodge? (tumble) = 37 AC : I then spawned ~10-12 Fire Giants (AB in the +23 range) and engaged them in melee, allowing them to surround me. : They received +2 AB for flanking, but the bard was only struck on modified attack rolls of 37 or greater. : If he was considered flat-footed, he would have lost 10 points of dodge AC and would have been chopped to little bits. : This was in a character creation module, as far as I know it was not applying any unusual rules. : It appears to me that flanking does not use flat-footed rules for calculating AC. Protomech 12:07, 7 April 2006 (PDT) Ranged attacks Does flanking apply to ranged attacks? RAMss 06:02, 31 May 2008 (UTC) *It appeared to the last time I checked. --The Krit 15:38, 21 June 2008 (UTC)